bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 26
Jill Is Here To Stay It was a week since Kendra and I started dating. We got to know each other real well. She told me stuff about her family like the fact that her uncle is part of the Russian Mafia from Liberty City and how she doesn't feel like that she's part of her family. I felt bad for her about that, but apart from that, we get to know each other real well. And we kiss alot as well. One day in my dorm room, Kendra and I were kissing on my bed and then Greg accidently came in during the kissing. I looked into his eyes and could tell that he wished he still went out with Mandy. I wish I could do something, but there's really nothing I could do for him. Greg and I didn't see each other alot anymore ever since I was hospitalized. But it didn't really bother me a whole lot. I was also busy studying for my new classes. The tests are only a few months away, but I was worried that I wont pass them. So ever since I got back from Carcer City, things were up-&-down for me. It was Sunday, but it wasn't raining like last week. It was alittle cloudy, but it was sunny as well. I didn't have a problem with the weather. I didn't care weather it rained or snowed or if a tornado came out of nowhere, I didn't really care about alot anymore. But since I met Kendra, I've been caring about myself alittle more. I was in the dorm room reading the novel, Jurassic Park. It was alright, but I like the movie more. I then got bored, so I got off my bed and walked out the Boys' Dorm. Kendra was at her dad's house in Autumn Falls. It was only 10 miles outside Bullworth, but I didn't feel like driving or riding a cab over there. I still think a dollar-per-mile is a rip-off. While I was walking, I heard some students talk about the billion dollar company, Aesir, is coming to restore some parts of Bullworth, but I totally dout that. I walked over to the parking lot and I saw that the Bullies were messing with a girl. "Looks like they got fresh meat", I said to myself. At first, I didn't care about helping the girl out, but then I decided to break it up as Trent punched the girl in the face. I walked over to the guys and I said, "Okay guys, break it up. Whatever she did, I bet she didn't mean to". "Whatever", said Trent as he pushed the girl down to the ground. Then I saw that one Nerd that I scared on my first day and I told Trent and the others, "There's you-know-who. Mess with him". "Algie, this is going to be fun", said Davis. All the Bullies then ran to Algie and started to bully him. "You alright?" I asked her. She then looked up and I saw that it was Jill. "Jill, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "I go to school here now", she said. "Since when?" I asked. "Just today", she told me. I helped her up the ground and said, "But I thought Derek moved you to another place". "He moved the others to different places. All my family members were killed a long time ago. It was just me and my parents. Of course, that Max bastard killed my parents before he kidnapped me". "I'm sorry", I told her. "What do you for kicks around here?" she asked. "Nothing much. I could take you to the rock club in New Coventry", I said. "Sure", she said. We then got into my car and Jill asked, "Is this yours?" "Yes, this Diablo Stallion is my and my only", I said. "Okay then", she said. I then drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. We then head for New Coventry. "So this is the famous Bullworth?" asked Jill. "It ain't much though. The town is split into five areas; the Academy, Old Bullworth Vale, Bullworth Town, New Coventry and Blue Skies", I told her. "What's the difference?" she asked. "Bullworth Academy is a school", I told her. "I know that. I mean the other places", she said. I then started to explaining to Jill about the town districts. "Old Bullworth Vale is the nicest place in the town. That's where the rich people live, including the Preppies. They're rich kids who got more money than brains. But they're not that bad if they leave you alone. Bullowrth Town is the downtown area of the town. You'll find most of the cliques in that area. New Coventry isn't that bad, but lots of crime does happen there. The Greasers are found all over the place. Finally, Blue Skies is an industrial park. You'll find factories and the docks there. The Townies live and hang there". "I already know about the other cliques here, but who are the Townes?" asked Jill. "They're just losers who don't have a chance in life", I told her. We then got to the Rockin' Box. The Rockin' Box has reopened on Wednesday. I still remembered what happened last week when I went on a date with Kendra. But right now, I was hanging out with one of my best friends. One of my best friends who's from Carcer City and was with me since childhood. A woman that I'm not fimilar with came up and said, "Welcome to the Rockin' Box". "We'll just have vodka", I said. "Coming up", she said. She walked away and I walked Jill to the same table that Kendra and I sat at last week. I guess the woman didn't know that she was to escort us to our table if we're a couple or something. Some rule they have that I don't care about. We sat there for a few minutes and then the woman, or waitress, came with our drinks. We drank without nothing to say. When we were finished, we did have something to talk about. It's weird how we got something to talk about right now and we didn't five minutes ago. "Who sent you to this school if your parents are dead?" I asked Jill. "Derek did and he's paying for my enrollment here just like he is to you since...." Before she could finish, I knew what she was about to say. "....since my mom was murdered?" I asked. "Yeah", she said. "I never knew she cared about me enough to pay for my enrollment here", I said. "She did. She told me sometime ago after she was killed", said Jill. "I don't feel like staying here anymore", I told her. I felt sick from knowing that my mom cared about me and I did everything that I wasn't suppose to do to piss her off. "I understand. Let's return to school", said Jill. I left the payment on the table and we both left the Rockin' Box. We got to my car and then I drove us back to the school. I never knew that my mom cared about me. Now I feel like a bastard for the things I did in my past. When we returned to the academy, Jill insisted that I showed her my dorm room. So I took her to the Boys' Dorm. We entered without the boys screaming about Jill being in the dorm. The boys are now use to seeing girls in the dorm since Lola came in the bathroom while I was changing clothes. I was the main source of all these girls coming in here. I opened the door to my room and showed Jill what it looked like. "Wow, so you live in this?" she asked. "Yes and also my roommate does", I told her. "It looks crappy. The Girls' Dorm looks better than this building", she said. "I know and I haven't been inside the Girls' Dorm before", I said. We then left the Boys' Dorm and went to the Girls' Dorm. "Well, I guess I should get ready for school tomorrow", she said. "It's good to see you again, Jill", I told her. She then came up and kissed me. "What are you doing?" I asked her after the kiss. "I'm glad we're back together again", she said before she entered the Girls' Dorm. "Oh shit", I said to myself. Jill thought I took her out to get back together again. Great, now I got some explainning to do. To both Jill and Kendra. Category:Blog posts